¿Qué es un beso?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Inosuke preguntó que es un beso. ¿Qué hará Zenitsu cuando quiera que le muestre?./ —¡¿QUÉ TENGO QUE! ¡¿CONTIGO!


—¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO? —gritó Inosuke al par que estaba con los labios pegados sobre los del otro.

Zenitsu dirigió su mirada hacia donde el chico apuntó. Su rostro se sonrojó al ver lo que el amable y gentil Tanjiro le estaba haciendo a Kanao. ¡La estaba devorando! El chico avergonzado por lo que veía, se tapó la cara con sus dos manos, pero aun dejando huecos para seguir observando. ¡WOW! Nunca creyó que era tan intenso.

—¡HEY, DIME! ¿¡QUÉ HACEN!? —cuestionó impaciente el muchacho.

—Se están dando un beso—dijo viendo que era muy largoooo—. ¡Oww! ¡Yo también quiero un beso! —exclamó poniéndose celoso. Él también quería que sus labios se peguen con otros, en esa demostración de amor.

Sin embargo, el chico no sabía lo que era un beso. Por lo tanto, el aludido se preguntaba porque la estaba absorbiendo.

—¿Beso? —preguntó Inosuke aun confundido—. ¿Qué es? ¿Que, por qué lo hacen? —Con la inocencia que le caracterizaba.

—Bueno ... umm ... es algo así como ... —tartamudeó incoherentemente. No podía creer que tenía que explicarle hasta eso.

—¡Prosigue! Le explicarás al gran Inosuke_sama qué es un ... beso —dijo, mirándolo atentamente.

—Bueno, un beso es lo que hacen dos personas cuando se gustan y es cuando los labios se unen y...— Zenitsu se sonrojó con un furioso escarlata, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Inosuke quien lo interrogaba.

—¿Cuál parece ser el problema Monitsu? —preguntó comenzando a agitarse por su renuencia a divulgar qué era este... beso.

—¡Es vergonzoso hablarlo! —espetó el mirando al muchacho; pero con un sonrojo recorriendo por todo su cuerpo.

—Si es vergonzoso hablar de eso, me lo vas a mostrar —ordenó Inosuke, ganándose un chillido indignado de Zenitsu.

—¿¡Con quien!? —volvió a chillar el rubio.

—¿Quién más? por supuesto que yo; ¿cómo se puede saber qué es, si uno no lo experimenta por sí mismo? —refutó.

—¿¡TÚ!? —gritó, dando pasos para atrás, hasta presionarse la espalda contra el tronco del árbol—. ¡¿QUÉ TENGO QUE?!¡¿CONTIGO?! ¡NO QUIERO! —espetó desesperado, a pesar de que la mirada aterradora de Inosuke lo hacía sudar frío.

Inosuke frunció el ceño.

—¿CÓMO QUE NO QUIERES? ¡ANTES DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS UN BESO!

—Sí, pero con una linda y hermosa mujer—explicó y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Porque si venia al caso, los rasgos faciales de Inosuke eran hermosos, delicados y de alguna forma extravagante como si fuera los de una bellísima mujer—. Y somos los dos chicos—añadió como si eso fuera relevante.

—¿Eso importa? ¿Es un problema?

El ser de Zenitsu gritaba que "si" por la vergüenza, pero al ver los ojos inocentes de Inosuke que preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad, no pudo mentir, balbuceando dijo la verdad.

—N-No, realmente...—para luego reprocharse de ser tan estúpido ¡Había perdido la oportunidad! ¡Si, era un estúpido!¿Es que de verdad quería besarlo?

—¡AGH! —gruñó molestó por las vueltas que daba el rubio—. ENTONCES ¡Ya dame un beso! —dijo agarrándolo de las solapas. Acercándolo más a su rostro.

Zenitsu se sonrojo más fuerte por tenerlo más cerca.

—¡Espera! —gruñó poniendo una mano en su cara, molestando más al chico—. Es difícil —murmuró en un hilo de voz ¿Es que estaba apunto de besar un chico? ¿Lo iba a hacer? ¡Para saciar su maldita curiosidad?

—¿Que mierda quieres ahora? ¡Gompachiro no lo hacía ver tan difícil! —bramó, indicando con su mirada que no esperaba un pretexto como respuesta.

Zenitsu palideció, ahora realmente no tenía otra opción. Pero, pero... aun…

—El beso se hace cuando dos personas se gustan.

—¿NO TE GUSTO? —Gritó enfadado, para él fue como decirle que no le agradaba.

Zenitsu quiso explicarle que existían diferentes tipos de gustar, pero Inosuke no le importó. ¡Quería el beso!

—¡Qué esperas! —grito sin querer esperar ni un jodido segundo más.

—Bien, pero dos cosas primero –repuso Zenitsu.

Inosuke simplemente lo miró fijamente, no rechisto, aunque sus puños fuertemente apretados a su costado, señalaba que se estaba aguantando.

—Tienes que hacerlo EXACTAMENTE como te digo que hagas —continuó, inquietándose cuando él entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Mira! ¿Quieres saber o no? —espetó él, Inosuke afirmó en un grito.

—Segundo tienes que cerrar los ojos—exigió, esperando que le obedezca, ya que maldita sea, estaba lo suficientemente incómodo como estaba sin que él lo mirara.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de cerrar los ojos? —Inosuke preguntó con desconcierto.

—Porque es así—Al ver que no le había convencido del todo. Al joven, no le quedó más que suplicar—. Por favor ... ¡Solo hazlo! —rogó Zenitsu.

—Bien —dijo con un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Y el chico rubio sintió que fue peor cuando vio sus pestañas largas arqueadas y si depositaba sus ojos en sus labios...

¡FUERA IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ!

¡Tenía que huir! ¡Era su oportunidad!

Con suerte encontraría otra víctima. Con más suerte lo olvidaría. No obstante en el momento que se alejó del árbol y dio media vuelta para irse. Inosuke deposito una mano en su hombro.

—¿DONDE CREES QUE VAS?

Zenitsu tembló como gallina. Tragó saliva, múltiples de veces.

—¡Te dije que cerraras los ojos! —exclamó Zenitsu al verlos bien abiertos. Recriminándole por desobedecer.

—Ibas a escapar—aseveró. No fue una pregunta.

Y el chico quedó paralizado. De sus labios, salió una risilla nerviosa por el pánico que recorrió su ser.

—¡Ahora tú harás lo que yo, el gran Inosuke_sama dice! —refutó, antes de darle la vuelta.

Sus caras frente a frente y de pronto sus labios chocaron, los dientes también. Zenitsu escuchó el ruido del fuerte impacto y sintió el dolor recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Y como si fuera poco, antes de que pudiera recuperarse. Inosuke lo volvió agarrar, volviendo a pegar sus labios contra los de él, más suave, aunque duro brevemente, antes de que comenzara a succionarle aire, sin dejarle la posibilidad de respirar. ¿ES QUE LO QUERÍA MATAR?

Zenitsu no lo podía creer y hacia todo lo que podía para separase. Hasta que pudo hacerlo.

—¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, CERDO ESTUPIDO? —le gritó con el último aliento que tenía antes de que tuviera que tomar desesperadamente aire, luego de todo lo que le quito Inosuke.

—¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESTUPIDO?

—A TÍ, DECEREBRADO. ¡NO ES ASÍ UN BESO!

—¿CÓMO ES? –preguntó, queriendo saber, con las caras frente a frente.

—Se pega los labios. Hasta incluso se muerden los labios y se tocan las lenguas ¡PERO DE NINGÚN MODO SE ASPIRA!

—Ah...—dejó salir Inosuke—. A VER SI ENTENDÍ.

Antes de que Zenitsu pudiera detenerlo. Ya tenía sus labios nuevamente pegados contra los suyos. Tanto fue su sorpresa que tenía la boca abierta. De inmediato, el chico había mordido el labio inferior e introdujo su lengua. El rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos, por el tumulto de emociones. El corazón del chico rubio latía tan rápido que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho e inconscientemente había puesto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo.

La mente de Inosuke nadó con un cálido sentimiento borroso tan pronto como comenzó a besarlo. Independientemente de la renuencia a separarse de ambas partes ahora parecía no querer alejarse. Hasta que Zenitsu se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y abriendo los ojos tan grandes que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas, tembloroso se liberó del chico, todavía aturdido.

—¿QUE MIERDA HACES? —replicó Inosuke al interrumpir el beso. ¡LO ESTABA DISFRUTANDO, DEMONIOS!

—¡TÚ QUE HACES! —chillando, cubriendo su boca con la mano. O más bien, él que hacía.

Iba a gritar que era un asco y que lo que estaba haciendo era asqueroso. Pero más y más sus labios se unían, menos sentía que lo era y eso le daba más asco. ¿QUE LE HABÍA HECHO? ¡LE GUSTABAN LAS MUJERES!

—¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!

—¡QUIERO UN BESO! —bramó sin dejar de avanzar.

—¿POR QUE TE ME ACERCAS? —cuestionó asustado.

—¿COMO PUEDO DARTE UN BESO SI NO ME ACERCO?

—¡NO QUIERO UN BESO!

—¡YO SI!

—¡NO! —gritó, escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón—. ¡ALÉJATE!

Un sonrojo más potente inundó su cara. Por lo que hizo y por la sensación que le produjo haberlo hecho. Y más porque en su interior quería repetirlo.

Ahora, no estaba seguro, de qué forma le gustaba Inosuke.

Lo que su ser pavorido y confundido pudo hacer. Fue huir. Así que corrió, encontrándose en su escapada a la pareja feliz que inició el problema.

—¡¿POR QUE SE BESAN A PLENA VISTA? —recriminó Zenitsu que su cara tenía el color de un melocotón, derramando lagrimas por el sin fin de sentimientos que había en su corazón y que lo dejaban con preguntas existenciales merodear su mente—. ¡ES SU CULPA! —gritó a Tanjiro y a Kanao para luego volver a correr, al sentir los pasos de esa bestia más cerca.

Sonrojándose al haber sido vistos y extrañados por lo ultimo. En una tonalidad carmesí que no disminuyo, a pesar de la ida de Zenitsu. Porque a las milésimas de segundo, Inosuke quien lo perseguía, gritó.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ! —exigiendo al huidizo chico—. ¡QUIERO OTRO BESO!


End file.
